


show me your

by Geertrui



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geertrui/pseuds/Geertrui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik's attempts at making Charles feel good are thwarted by his vexatious fangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20sucksteen challenge over on tumblr! Original post can be found [here](http://20sucksteen.tumblr.com/post/137210513712/geertruis-short-lil-established-relationship), with the accompanying return-fic :D

“Can’t you retract them?” Charles is hissing as his thumb pushes into Erik’s mouth, pressing up at his fangs like they’ll slide back into his gums. “Just– make them go _away_.”

“You know it’s out of my control,” spits Erik in rebuttal, lisping slightly, glaring up at Charles from where he’s lying between his legs. The effect is lost on Charles; instead Erik only appears pouty, what with the way he’s got his hand wrapped around Charles’ cock, lips red from work and all the kisses Charles had given him before.   
  
And stained from the synthetic blood they’d fed on not an hour ago.

Charles groans loudly when Erik tries another angle, inadvertently dragging his fangs along one of the rare sensitive parts of Charles’ cock. “We’ve not been at this for _hours_ only to let your bloody _teeth_ get in the way,” he’s saying, and Erik bites warningly on the index finger rubbing over his incisor. Charles doesn’t even flinch. “Think of Emma,” he instead insists, breathless. Then, after a pause, Charles continues with mirth, “Think of _Logan.”_  
  
Erik curls his lip over his fangs and snarls. If anything, the flare of possessive fire that swells in Erik’s chest and chases his veins only makes his fangs slide _further_ from his gums, the sting of the split almost delicious, the need to protect his mate burning all through him. When Charles pulls his fingers from Erik’s mouth, a string of spit and venom connects them. “I am not thinking of Howlett when I’ve got your cock in my hand,” Erik grouses, and when he glances up at Charles he can see the man trying not to grin. 

“I’d rather my cock be in your mouth, love,”   
  
“Then stop whining about my _teeth,”_ Erik retorts. _You made them like this,_ he pushes, into the private space they share, have shared, for countless years, created and supported by Charles’ powers. 

 _I suppose I do know how to make you hard,_ floats back to him idly, and Erik’s undead heart flutters in his chest. Something low and familiar coils low in his belly, and the kind of nervous anticipation that, by now, Erik thinks he should have forgotten flits along with the fake blood in his veins. 

“We could have gotten here quicker if you’d just fed from a human,” Erik rumbles, moving his hand listlessly up and down Charles’ cock and pressing a kiss to the soft inner of his thigh, and even though Charles can’t feel it he still looses a steady breath and hums. His warm fingers find themselves in Erik’s hair, and he tugs lightly. When he presses a kiss to the side of Charles’ wilting erection, he knows Charles can feel it, even if it’s only a faint jolt. 

Being a vampire, even with all its immeasurable powers and shiny immortality, does not, apparently, heal snapped spinal cords and the resulting paraplegia.

“Synthetic blood inspires arousal well enough,” Charles huffs, “Even if it is timely.” _Hurry up before it wears off. “_ And _careful,”_ Charles adds, and Erik smirks. The lube is starting to wear down from the lazy handjob he’s been exercising, and Erik’s glad; it tastes absolutely putrid. He wasn’t want the plastic taste to obscure what little of Charles he can find. 

A long, thick swipe of his tongue up Charles’ cock, root to tip, has his partner gasping quietly above him, and when he stops to work gently at the top Charles mutters something quiet and indiscernible. Erik settles one hand low on Charles’ belly, pressing firmly, and the other finds itself pressed against the flat of Charles’ palm, their fingers slotting together. When Erik takes him into his mouth, Charles whines, turning his face into the soft, silk-cased pillows piled behind him, and squeezes his hand deliciously tight. 

As practised as Erik is at this, he still takes care to avoid nicking Charles with his fangs, especially with how he’s been complaining all night. It doesn’t help that the tighter the coil in his belly turns, the faster his blood rushes through his veins, the more his fangs want to _stay_ everted. It doesn’t help that Charles makes him feel like this, hot all over, with each gulp of his scent burning in his lungs and filling him up with something so poignantly _Charles_ and– something else. Something like love. 

Erik glances up at Charles from half-lidded, glistening eyes, his pupils blown wide, and knows that yes, he is definitely in love with Charles, and has been for a very, very long time. 

He pushes this into their tether, and Charles moans his name lowly.

Mindful of his fangs, Erik keeps the blowjob rather tame for his liking. As he sucks and bobs his head, swallowing Charles as easily as he swallows his pretty moans and, a time ago, accepted his proposition of a bond, Erik pushes himself up to his knees, sliding his broad hand from Charles’ belly down a thigh and coming to his own jutting, hard cock. He works himself quickly, knowing that Charles can feel it from the way he’s coiling in Erik’s mind, knowing that Charles can usually come from Erik’s pleasure alone, riding it with him. 

A dribble of precome spurts onto Erik’s tongue and he swallows it greedily. It’s rare for Charles to ejaculate, let alone sport a full erection. Erik will take anything he can get.   
  
For all the time they spent prepping for this, all the heavy petting and dirty talk and rubbing and kissing - which Erik isn’t complaining about, not at all - Charles orgasms surprisingly quick, his body trembling from the waist up with quiet, throaty moans escaping his chest. Erik can feel Charles latching onto the way he chases his own orgasm, hand losing its rhythm, and riding it with him as Erik eventually comes hard onto the bedsheets. 

“Love, love,” Charles is murmuring, tugging at where their hands are linked, pulling him up, and Erik understands. _Come here._ Before he flops bonelessly by Charles, he shifts him, makes sure he’s lying comfortably, and then allows himself to curl into his mate’s side, settling his head over the part of Charles’ chest where his faint heartbeat stirs. 

Charles pushes colours into his mind - swathes of golds and pinks and purples - with the flow of half-painted images and incomplete thoughts. Erik knows from experience that his partner takes a while to come back from his orgasms. When Charles presses a kiss to the part of Erik he can reach - his forehead - he knows he has.

“How was that? Teeth and all?” 

“You like to live on the edge, love,” is all Charles murmurs back, breathing in at Erik’s ear, scenting him lazily and thinking about the state of the sheets. “Maybe we’ll have to get you a mouthguard.”

Erik frowns sourly. “Go to sleep, Charles.”

Charles hums, giggling quietly to himself. “I love you, too.”

Erik doesn’t try to quash the feeling that swells in his chest. Not at all.  


* * *

 


End file.
